


Initiate

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Sexual Violence, mild bloodplay, mostly just mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Qi'ra has pledged herself to Dryden Vos and Crimson Dawn, but with her pledge comes the promise of being useful... and being used. With her flesh freshly marked it's time for Dryden to show her off to his superior and see just howgoodshe's going to be.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra/Dryden Vos, Qi'ra/Dryden Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Initiate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



The brands at her wrist and the base of her neck burned, the blistered skin pulling against itself with every infinitesimal movement. There were certain lasers that could create such a mark with minimal discomfort. With them the scar would heal even as it was being made, painless once the damage was done, but she wasn’t given the luxury of lasers. Her brand had been made the old fashioned way— super heated metal searing the flesh until they were sure the image would stick. When one belonged to Crimson Dawn they were meant to  _ feel _ it.

Qi'ra was naked, splayed vertically on a circular rack. Her body was drawn into an x-shape by the restraints in the middle of her forearms and calves. At a glance the restraints looked to be made for a particularly small being, but now that they held her suspended she knew better. They were strategically positioned in a way that would keep them from dragging against a fresh brand and ruining its perfect design. The sound of Dryden Vos’ booted footsteps echoed as he paced behind her, accompanied by the delicate scrape of a blade against a whetstone. Before her a holoprojector displayed the shadowy figure of Maul, and his wild eyes were focused entirely on her. 

“Many things are expected of those who belong to Crimson Dawn,” Dryden crooned as he stepped into her periphery. Her heart began to thud against the inside of her ribcage at the sight of him. He was naked from the waist up, faint red lines tracing over every inch of toned muscle. “You’ve promised the loyalty of your entire life to this organization.” There was something wicked in his eyes, and the knife in his hand gleamed in the light as he dragged it over the whetstone. “Now you’ll start to prove it.”

The flat of the blade was so cold against the brand at her wrist that it felt searing. She gasped at the touch, then flinched at the sharp pain that coursed through her when the skin of the brands pulled taut. A thick, shameful coil of want began to pool in her belly, and Qi’ra closed her eyes as she fought to keep a visible flush from rising to her cheeks. This was a desire she’d kept hidden for years, the surrender to something she didn’t quite want.

“Look at me.” Her eyes flew open at the hissed command, focusing instantly on the figure on the holoprojector. “A true member of Crimson Dawn will hide nothing from their superiors.” The reprimand worked its way beneath her skin and the warmth in her belly coiled tighter, rising beneath her skin until she felt the heat climb up her chest and into her face.

At her side, Dryden gave a faint chuckle. “See how she blushes,” he mused, the faintest hint of admiration coloring his words. He turned the blade, and Qi’ra gasped as the sharp tip met her skin. Dryden’s hand was steady, keeping the point just close enough that she could feel its bite but far enough that her skin was left undamaged. He stayed to one side so as not to impede Maul’s view as he slowly dragged the tip of the blade from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder. “I wonder if you’ll still blush for us when this is no longer new.”

He paused with the blade at her shoulder for a long moment. Her breath quickened as she waited, her eyes never leaving Maul’s face on the holoprojector. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her wrists, her throat, her cunt. Blood roared in her eyes, muffling whatever murmurs from Dryden when he finally dragged the knife over the top of her shoulder to the outside of her collarbone. He paused again there and  _ pressed _ . It was barely an instant, but the blade was sharp. A single large drop of blood welled on Qi’ra’s skin. She shuddered and took a shaky breath, the rise of her chest pressing the knife to her flesh again. Another drop of blood rose beneath the first, pushing its predecessor until it rolled over her collarbone and down toward her breast. A ragged, wanton moan wrenched its way from her throat as she felt the droplet travel, and her eyes drifted from Maul to Dryden. His lips were parted, his eyes focused on the droplet as it made its way over the curve of her breast. 

“Do you have any idea,” he began as he turned the knife to follow the blood’s path, that featherlight touch tracing just to one side of the dark line, “how intoxicating you are like this?” 

Qi’ra gasped again when the knife left her skin, only to whimper when Dryden used it to drag the drop of blood over her hardened nipple. Her hips rocked involuntarily, every muscle in her body trembling against the restraints that held her in place. She turned her gaze back to Maul as Dryden alternated pressure with the tip of the blade against her breast. He was watching her intently, enraptured by every movement. She could feel moisture dripping from her center, desperate to be touched, to be filled. “Please,” she begged on a whisper, her hips rocking once more. Maul’s eyes found hers, heat scorching even across light years. Even as he smirked at her, his head shook from side to side.

“Oh, no, my pet.” Dryden pressed himself against her side, one hand reaching around her back to brush over the raw brand at her neck in reprimand while the other directed the knifepoint in a slow circle around her pebbled nipple. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
